Bound by Wings
by Hikari no Destany
Summary: All is peaceful in the oceans, yet the girls want to lives normal, human lives. They continue to work at the Pearl Pieri until, suddenly, an angel appears. And it isn't the good kind. Kaicia. OCxOC. Hanon x Nagisa. Rina x Masahiro. Some OOCness. Songs.
1. Author's Note

Ohayo, minna-san! Well, it isn't really morning but it just fits. Anyway, here is my first multi-chapter Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch (Pure) FanFic! I hope you enjoy it! Oh, matte! I am such a baka for nearly forgetting this. In future, I'm just going to skip the author's note/OC Profile's chapter and let the story explain the OC itself but this will be the last time. He-ere we-e go-o~!

**Suuri Nanami**

Suuri Nanami is an 11-year-old girl and is a (made-up) main character in **Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch**, later appearing also in it's sequel, **Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure**. Suuri is the youngest daughter on Aqua Regina (I know. I have such an imagination), the eldest being her sister, Connie (Pronounced _Con-nay_). They are both Princesses of the Mother River, and both eligible to hold the White Pearl. Originally, Connie held the pearl until she was kidnapped by Gaito and held captive for three months, leaving a 4-year-old Suuri alone, and the royal staff to take over until Suuri has turned 8-years-old, the allowed age for a mermaid princess to rule over her kingdom. Later, after escaping Gaito's hold, Connie returned only to leave Suuri the white pearl and then disappear. Suuri went on land, hearing that Lucia, who comforted her in her loss of Connie, had also gone above sea level. It was at first, unknown that Suuri was the keeper of the white pearl until she saved Lucia, Hanon and Rina from the Dark Lovers by becoming White Pearl Voice. Later, in the second season, she turns 12, becomes best friends with Seira and gains a new transformation alongside her: Super White Pearl Voice (It's way different from her Super Idol Form). She also has a special, reserved transformation, given to her by Aqua Regina: Aqua Regina Pearl Voice. This is also Aqua Regina's way of saying that Suuri is to be the next Aqua Regina.

Suuri, in her mermaid form, has long white hair, gold eyes and the normal attire as the other mermaids. In her human form, she has shorter white-blonde hair, brown eyes and a love of pale colours, especially white. Her idol form consists of white ballet pumps, with the ribbon tied halfway up her legs, white, elbow length ballgown gloves (Like Rina's), and a white tutu with grey and black accent coloured accessories. Her super idol form has her gaining a slightly longer skirt with some grey layered under skirts, a long black bow at the back, black frills on her corset, a black ribbon bow for her pumps (The rest of the ribbon is still white), shorter gloves with grey and black frills on the end, a black ribbon chocker with a white gem pendant and a grey ribbon in her hair with trailing ends. Her Super Pearl idol form is a short, thigh length, strapless white dress with black frills opening up at one leg and going up. She still wears her ballet pumps, which are still white, and the ribbon is also unchanged. She wears a pale grey ribbon on her left thigh like a garter and she wears fingerless grey gloves, and a grey fabric rose in her hair. So is the same for Seira only in Orange with yellow, pale orange and red orange accents. In her Aqua Regina form, she wears a dress much like AR's (Let's just call her that to save time) with puffy sleaves and a satin corset and underskirt, with the top beinga blue fishnet that rests onto of the skirt, and her hair becomes longer, wavier and blonder. Her eyes turn blue with a glod tint and she wears a pair of blue boots. She has a long gold staff with a set of wings coming out from the top and a tiny crown. There are 7 holes around the centre of the staff top, which plays as a mic. These holes are meant for the seven pearls (little thief, lol), whilst the crown holds her white pearl. She also wears a small, lacy gold tiara on her head and some satin, elbow length, pale blue ballgown gloves. In sing mode, the skirt becomes shorter, revealing her legs, her boots turn into a pair of frilly blue and white heels (Like Rina's), shorter gloves, the loss of her sleeves, the tiara falls off her head to become a necklace and her staff and hair becomes shorter. She can release the other mermaids pearls so they can sing with her by shouting Rainbow Pearl Voice.

Whoa, that's a lot! But, it is all veeeery important to the story since Suuri is going to be in it. BTW, Suuri is pronounced Shoe-ree, got it? Good! Now on to the storeeee~!


	2. Normal lives?

Luv (AKA ME!): HELLOOOOOOOOOOO! Hey there, minna-san! OCs! Introduce yourselves!

Dana: OK! I'm Dana!

Yasmin: Yasmin!

Amon: *muttered* Amon

Luv: Aw, come on Amon, cheer up!

Amon *starting to get ticked off* No, I will not *mocking* 'cheer up'!

Luv: *confused* Why not?

Amon: *really starting to get ticked off* Cause this ain't a Digimon story, that's why not!

Luv: *starting to get annoyed* Well Digimon isn't my only anime love!

Yasmin: *worried* Guys, can we please stop this.

Amon: Hmph *turns away from Luv and folds her arms*

Dana and Yasmin: *relieved* Phew.

Luv: Hmmm! Anyway, we need to introduce my latest OC, who is also in this story. Ladies and Gentlemen, reviewers of all ages (Hint, hint), I give you, Suuri!!!!111!!!

Suuri: Ohayo!

Luv: *smiles like a goof* Yes it is the very kawaii~, very sexy (She's single, but she will be taken in this fic, sorry guys), Suuri-chan!

Amon: That's it! What game are you playing at?!

*Barry, Lucas and Lucillia run in*

Barry: Are we too late to introduce ourselves?

Luv: Sorry but you are. Now take it away Suuri!

Suuri: Okay. luv2write and laugh doesn't own Digimon or Mermaid Melody. But she does own me and the other OCs.

Luv: *nods* That's right. And because I own no-one form either show, I can't feature them in this Author's Note (But only for this story). I will only use my OCs. Is that ok? *gives readers a hard stare*. Oh, and, I will use some Japanese terminology and some of the mermaids songs. Romaji of course.

Lucillia: *pouting and throwing a tantrum* But we wanted to introduce ourselves!

Luv: *getting really REALLY ticked off* Well I don't give a damn, OK!

*devil Amon towers over cowering Luv*

Amon: *in scary devil voice* Is that so? Is that also true about my boys?

Luv: *high pitched, scared voice* Eep! C-can we p-p-please move onto the s-story? While there is still an author to write it.

**(-_-;)(o_O;)**

**Chapter 1: Normal lives?**

Lucia Nanami slept on her bed in her room in the Pearl Pieri. The sun was just rising, slowly flooding the room with light with each passing hour. Eventually, the light reached the sleeping girl's eyes, making them flutter open slowly. She lay there for a few more moments, watching the last few rays of sunshine completely fill her room. Then she stirred. She sat up and rubbed one eye then yawned. She got out of bed and straightened out her bed and went to have a bath.

Her slender legs entered the bath first, then tuning into the beautiful pink tail that she was known to have. Well, only her friends know about it. Because they have tails too. Lucia is actually a mermaid princess and keeper of the pink pearl. She reached for her little music box before winding it up and then settling it down so she could relax and listen to her music. He then noticed how boring her bath looked and then reached for a bubble maker. She started to twist the crank at the side of the toy and started to giggle and laugh as the bubbles poured out of it.

She then heard a knock come from her door and she shouted, "Who is it?" Then reply came back, "It's me, Nikora. We're having a meeting down stairs before breakfast. It's important". "Hai~, I'll be there. Arigatou, onee-chan". Lucia put down the bubble maker and leaned back in the water. Lately, after defeating Michel, the ocean had been peaceful and quiet. There was no other threat so what was stopping them all from going back to their kingdoms.

With a sigh, Lucia lifted herself from the water and sat on the edge of the bath so that her human legs could appear, before heading into her room and picking out some clothes.

**(-_-;)(o_O;)**

Lucia came downstairs wearing a pink strapless top and a white skort, as well as her favourite red boots. She walked into the dining room with a positive attitude and a happy greeting of, "OHAYO, MINNA-SAN!" But when she noticed the others faces, her mood was immediately dampened. Lucia shuffled her feet towards a chair and she sat on it with a thump. All of the princesses sighed. Then, Hippo, Lucia's advisor and the girls' mascot, jumped onto Lucia's table and called for attention.

"As you all know, now that Michel is defeated, there is no more need for us all to remain on land. I suggest that we all head to our room and start to pack". The smallest princess, Seira, looked down at her hands before looking up. Just as Hippo was about to jump off the table, she jumped up and said, "No!" Hippo, who was right on the edge of the table, got a shock at the sudden shout and nearly toppled off the table. He gathered himself and then turned, and then cowered, to the defiant Seira. "But, Seira-san..."

The white mermaid, Suuri, stood up and said, "Seira-chan's right. Why should we go back? I mean, even though we're mermaid princesses, that don't mean that we have to do everything". Hippo panicked. "But, but, but..." Caren, the purple mermaid, stood up. "Suuri-chan and Seira-chan are right. We can leave the royal ambassadors in charge for a while longer". Coco and Noel, the yellow and dark blue mermaids respectively, stood up as well.

"Yeah, I'm just starting to get the hang of being a human" complained Coco. "And I am lovin' the attention that I get off those human boys" giggled Noel. Rina and Hanon, the green and aqua mermaids, shared a look then stood up. Hanon bent over the table to look directly in Hippo's eye and said, "We wanna stay". She moved over slightly to make room for Rina, who had joined her. "And you can't stop us". Hippo cowered underneath the two mermaids looks.

"Well then, why don't you stay?" The mermaids turned to see Nikora and Madame Taki enter the dining room. Suuri walked up to them and asked, "How much of that did you hear?" Nikora smiled. "All of it". Some of the girls flushed a rosy pink, while others looked worried. This made Nikora chuckle. "Don't worry, girls. I understand. I'll have word sent out to your kingdoms. But, if you still want to stay here, then you'll still have to work".

While the girls were happy that they could stay, they were also a bit annoyed by the fact that they would still have to work. But it didn't matter. They were going to live like normal human girls!

**(-_-;)(o_O;)**

Arigatou gozaimaasu for reading. And if you were confused at all about the japanese words I used, here's a glossary:

**Hai** - Means many things, like, 'here', 'ok', but mostly 'yes'.

**Arigatou** - Thank you. The **gozaimaasu** means 'very much', so altogether it means 'Thank you very much'.

**Onee-chan** - Elder sister, the casual version. You would put the suffix, **-sama** at the end for being formal.

**Ohayo** - Good morning

**Minna-san** - Everyone

The suffixes **-san **and **-chan**, are ways of being formal and casual respectively. Hippo calls everyone **-san **because he sees them as all higher than him, especially the princesses. **-chan** is used to refer to someone younger than you, or simply just as a friend.

This was mostly just to give you the idea that they want to stay on land and that things still wouldn't be very normal. Next chapter will show us all how the girls are taking their 'normal' lives, and it will also introduce the angel I refered to in the summary. Well that's it. Remeber to Read and Review. Sayonara~. luv2write and laugh x


End file.
